Hate Truly Meant Love
by KelsZ
Summary: Will their love be confessed and revealed? Will their love be unsuccessful? Will their love be forever?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time so I bet you would like my fan fiction. I made it myself In Microsoft Word and that's a fact.

Disclaimer: The program I used isn't mine….

**Title: Hate Truly Meant Love**

**Rose POV**

"Al, you know what? That Malfoy is getting on my nerves! Playing a prank on me like that? Does he think he could escape from me easily?" I demanded.

"Rose, calm down…That was just a prank, no worries about it. Just breathe deeply and have your mind at rest…" Al said to me.

"Okay…" I said.

I did what Al said to me. When I closed my eyes, I saw a blurry vision. The person in the vision seemed to have blonde hair, grey eyes, and a pale and pointed face. But before that vision seemed to be clear, I opened my eyes. Staring at the window, that person seemed to appear in my imagination but it was blurry. And again I blinked then that vision disappeared.

"Who could that person be?" I asked myself.

I went to sleep with that thought on my mind. The next morning, I changed my clothes then went to Al. After Al was able to hear all of what happened last night to me, he didn't have any idea who it was either. They walked to the DADA classroom. There, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins gathered together. Even with such noise, I was still wondering about that vision.

"Miss Weasley! Pay attention!" Professor called me.

"I'm sorry, Professor!" I said.

**Scorpius POV**

"Weasley just got scolded…" Scorpius said.

I was also wondering about something. Just last night, I kind of felt sorry to Rose just because of the prank I did to her. And just this morning, I just saw that blurry vision but looked exactly like Rose. I always knew she was my enemy but I never thought of why I would be imagining such things. Just thinking of it, my heart beats much faster than it used to be. Of all girls in Hogwarts, why her? Why is it my worst enemy? Why?

I kept thinking of her the whole day. No one else noticed that I kept staring at her during classes or maybe they could be thinking that I'm looking at her to find her weakness. But if that day comes, I will definitely protect her. Definitely protect her.

Night came and I still wasn't asleep. Until I heard a knock on my door, I said, "Just open it!" Then I never expected someone to come visit me so I felt kind of excited. But when the door opened, I never expected that. That "someone" turned out to be Rose Weasley! She was in my dorm alone with me. How could she do that? Nah…I guess she is just finding someone to fight.

"Oh…Malfoy…it's you…" Rose told me.

"Just why are you in here? If you are finding someone to fight, I'm still resting…" I told her.

"That's not why I came here for…" she said. Then suddenly, she began to sit next to me closer. And closer and closer until our arms met each other.

"Then what is the reason?" I said.

"This…" she said. After she said that one single word, she moved her face close to mine that I could even see her eyes very clear. Then she kissed me. I never knew she could do it. I mean, we've been enemies since first year! Then she does that to me?

She stopped then looked like she was playing a joke or something. She said, "Heh…you got tricked of my own trick!"

"You thought that was a trick to me?" I said.

"Yeah…as revenge for what you did to me last night?" she said.

"Weasley, you were getting the wrong idea…kiss as revenge? Who would even do that? And did you realize what you just did?" I said.

"Well…um…I—never mind…I'll go back to my own dorm." She said.

"What was she trying to say to me? Was it "I love you!" or is it going to be "I hate you!" She did it first to me and it isn't my fault if she lost her First Kiss…I have nothing to worry about but I think my father or her father will ever find out about this. But at least! I've got a reason!" I said then I headed straight to my bed then slept.

**End of Visions and Kiss**


	2. Chapter 2

This is Part 2 of Hate Truly Meant Love!

Disclaimer: The program I used isn't mine.

**Title: A Trick for Love**

**Scorpius POV**

The next morning, I got up from bed. I still can't forget what happened last night. I still can't forget it. What I should be worrying right now was if anyone found it out. If anyone finds it out, I will seriously kill that person.

I went to class after I changed myself. Our class was Potions and we were with Gryffindor again. Professor Slughorn was there in the classroom. We were told y Professor Slughorn to create the Draught of the Living Dead (Like the potion Harry made in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.). All of us were ready. After 2 minutes, we started. I just kept following in what was in the book. I was done. I didn't know that I and Weasley finished creating the potion together. We were the first ones to finish it too. Professor Slughorn went to check our work. He first went to mine and looked satisfied. Then he went Weasley's work. The satisfied look on his face made us feel better.

"Excellent! Malfoy and Weasley, you both receive 20 points for your houses!" Professor Slughorn announced to the class.

"Good job, Weasley…" I said.

"Well done, Malfoy." Rose said to me.

"See yah later!" I said.

"Yea…" she said to me.

Some of my classmates were gossiping about my conversation with Rose. I heard a word "date". That was the only word that I have heard from their gossip. I think they thought we will be having a date just because of our conversation. I am so gonna kill them later…

**Rose POV**

"Rose, what's up with that conversation you just had with Scorpius?" Al asked me.

"Nah…I guess he's just planning to have a fight later." I said.

"Don't think of it that way! He was smiling when he talked to you, you know? I guess he has something behind that conversation. I mean, that smile really looked like it had a meaning." Al said.

"Meaning of what? Love is the meaning?" I said

"I think BUT I only said THINK not APPROVE or AGREE." Al said slowly.

We both laughed after what Al said but I heard some of my MEAN classmates. They said something about me having a date with Scorpius. In my mind I thought, "Me? Having a date with a MALFOY? WTF are they thinking?" I think they felt jealous. They said something that I was lucky to have him on a date. I thought, "Lucky? You think lucky? I was lucky to have HIM? What a stupid idea…"

After a few minutes of eavesdropping, we went to Divination since it was our next subject. Our Professor was having trouble with something. It looked like she was irritated of the Slytherin class because most of the time she explains our lesson, they often talk so she decided to change their seats and they had to sit with the Gryffindors.

"Please…don't let Scorpius sit next to me!" I shouted in my mind.

"Malfoy, you sit with Weasley, Rose Weasley." Professor said.

"Wh—Wha—What?" I shouted.

"Why her?" he said.

"Stop SHOUTING! No more complains! Malfoy, now go to Ms. Weasley's partner's seat." Professor shouted at the both of us.

This day has been the worst day of my life! I missed Al being my partner during Divination. Not to mention the fact that I often notice Scorpius looking at me when Professor explains our lessons and I feel embarrassed about that. I hear gossips again then he just says to them, "Oh…Can't you please just shut up?" Well, I felt comfortable with that but he sitting next to me? Looking at me? Nah…NEVER…

"Hey…" he whispered into my ear.

"Don't you feel irritated that my partner right now is my own enemy?" I whispered.

"Not at all, in this seat, I could directly plan what I should prepare for our fight later." He said.

"Then why are you staring at me?" I asked with curiosity

"Looking at your face makes me imagine the things I planned for our fight." He said.

Good thing I knew that was what he will be telling me. It is because I know I am not expecting the answer, "Because I love you" or etc. It was good. It wasn't only long when it was already time for rest but since I am part of the Quidditch team, we usually practice. And of course, I am the Seeker of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

Was that good for you? Well, I just bet you enjoyed my story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story.

**Title: Quidditch Practice**

**Rose POV**

"Right now on your positions everyone!" Fred shouted.

"Ready!" we all shouted.

"GO!" Fred shouted back at us after he threw the Quaffle, the Bludger, and the Snitch.

We were doing great during practice. I often thought of practice as warm-ups. I don't really know how I do well but I guess I just had that ability from Uncle Harry, who was a veteran Seeker of the Gryffindor team. It is often him who trains and does me practice whenever I come home. We were doing well until the Slytherin team saw us practice. They interrupted our practice and asked if we could practice with them. Fred knew he couldn't saw "no" to the Slytherins, he agreed. But my enemy was Scorpius, he kept staring at me whenever we are trying to catch the Snitch. I rarely feel embarrassed by that but I knew I and him won't be in a relationship and that would **NEVER EVER** happen in my whole lifetime.

We had a battle for catching the Snitch (always during the game though but this was the first time we had practice with our enemy's team). We frequently notice the Snitch together and that would start our flight to catch it. I know his father was also a Seeker in the Second Year but he wasn't exactly as excellent as Uncle Harry. Well, that was only an opinion.

After a few hours of flying, I caught the Snitch! Everyone looked satisfied except for the Slytherin team. The Slytherin team madly looked at Scorpius for what he has done. I felt pity. One side of my body wants to cover for him while the other one wanted to ignore him and just celebrate the happiness of catching the Snitch. I chose the first side of my body. I flew my broom in front of Scorpius.

"What are you going to do to him?" I said.

"Weasley, stop, just stop." He said in my ears.

"Just going to punish him for what he had done. He has given shame to our team." The captain said.

"Who said you are going to mess up with **MY** enemy?" I said.

They backed off when I took my wand off my pocket. I think because they knew I am the daughterof the brightest witch in the Golden Trio. They said my mother has always been Scorpius's dad's enemy just like me and Scorpius.

"Jeez, thanks for that. They often say this spell, "Brakium Emendo" which makes my bones disappear and it takes months to recover." He said.

"Nah…no need to thank me about that. I would be thinking of a way to defeat you…" I said.

"You should." He winked.

Then we all went back to our dorms.

**Scorpius POV**

"I had the time to spend with her. She even defended me from bullies. How weird of an enemy to defend his/her enemy, it just sounds so wrong! Well, I really should thank her about that." I thought.

So I went to Rose's dorm. I found out that she wasn't still sleeping. She sat there near the window ad she noticed me walking into her dorm.

"What are you doing in my dorm?" Rose said to me.

"I just wanted to thank you about a while ago. That meant so much for me." I said.

After I said that sentence, I kissed her as a sign of thanks not as a sign of umm…you know…

"Thanks and good night." I muttered.

"Err….night." Rose said.

I finally gave her a reply. Before, she kissed me now, I kissed her. It makes a reply. Well, I should get ready for Quidditch tomorrow…


End file.
